


Aziraphale's Secret

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley discovers a secret that Aziraphale has been keeping.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 36





	Aziraphale's Secret

“Aziraphale, what is that!” Crowley exclaimed. Aziraphale tried to pull her sleeve back down, but Crowley grabbed her arm. “A tattoo!” Crowley said as she held the sleeve back. It was true. Aziraphale did have a tattoo on her arm. It was a circle that included two snakes, a black one and a white one, looped together in a circle, crossing over each other, seemingly in knots.  
“Yes I have a tattoo,” Aziraphale said. She yanked her arm away from Crowley. “It was a stupid mistake that shouldn’t have happened. If Heaven finds out, they’ll have my head.” Crowley laughed.  
“They already tried to incinerate you,” she replied. “There’s not much else they can do.” Aziraphale shook her head.  
“It was a mistake.” Aziraphale insisted. Crowley smiled.  
“It doesn’t stop it from being cool.” She gently pulled Aziraphale’s arm back and pulled her sleeve up again. This time Aziraphale let her. “Snakes, eh?” Crowley said, staring at it. She smiled. “I think you love me.” Aziraphale blushed.  
“Obviously I love you,” She said. “I’ve told you a million times.” Crowley flicked her wrist as if she could erase Aziraphale’s words. Crowley traced her finger over the snakes’ patterns. It was beautiful and intricate. It looked fresh, though that was probably thanks to Aziraphale miracling it to look that way. Crowley knew that even if she thought it a mistake, she wasn’t going to just let it fade. She’d spent good money to get it done and she didn’t want it to look like trash over the years.  
“How long have you had it?” Crowley asked out of curiosity.” Aziraphale thought for a moment.  
“Fifty years?” He questioned. “No no, maybe . . .” Aziraphale sighed. “I don’t remember.” Crowley’s jaw was on the floor.  
“You got a tattoo when it was frowned on by humanity to get them?” Aziraphale’s face burned brighter red.  
“Yes?” Crowley slapped her hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder.  
“Well done,” Crowley said with pride. “Not only did you piss off Heaven, but you also managed to do something that humanity didn’t really like.” She took a step back and started slow clapping. “Well done you fallen angel you.” Aziraphale crossed her arms and pulled her sleeve down firmly.  
“No. It is not a good job. And I am not a fallen angel,” she snapped. She took a deep breath. “It was only a mistake,” she whispered. Crowley closed the distance between them and wrapped her up in a hug.  
“If it was such a mistake, why didn’t you miracle it away?”  
“I just . . . it . . . I” Aziraphale stammered.  
“You secretly like it.” Aziraphale sighed.  
“I do.” She sighed again. “I really really do.” Crowley kissed her.  
“It’s ok, angel,” Crowley said. “I love it too.” Aziraphale smiled, but in a way like she was trying to hide it from Crowley. She didn’t realize how important Crowley’s approval of the tattoo meant to her. It had been a stupid and impulsive decision to get it, but she quite liked how it had turned out. And she had to admit, she was glad to have had a “dark” secret that Crowley didn’t know about. That marks one.  
Maybe, sometimes, doing things that you weren’t technically supposed to do were fun and worth it. Sometimes. She wasn’t planning on falling. Ever. Angels held a higher responsibility to the world than demons and she didn’t want to lose that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
